London Calling
by TallieTexas09
Summary: What happens when Nick moves into Miley's London home for three months? Find out in London Calling!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So... I'm back! This isn't a chapter it's just kind of a preview of my next story so review to let me know if you like it and I should continue! **

With the sound of "Boogie Shoes" by KC & The Sunshine Band **(A/N: it's a song from the 80's- my mom and I play it in the car all the time!)** blasting on her ipod loud enough to block out any other noise Miley came skipping down the stairs into the kitchen wearing a black tank top and a cute pair of sky blue boy short underwear with tube socks. Her hair was in a messy bun and seeing as she thought she was home alone at her mansion in London, she was now shaking her hips to the music. When she entered the kitchen it wasn't until she was pouring her cereal into a ceramic mug that she turned around and noticed the teenage boy sitting at her kitchen counter on a bar stool holding a guitar. She pulled out one of her earphones and looked at him exasperated.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh…I'm Nick. Who are you?"

"Hmm. You look oddly familiar." She responded, ignoring his question. "So Nick, what are you doing in my house?" she continued, going back to pouring the milk in her cereal.

"I'm staying here for a while… Our parents arranged it. Did you really not know anything about this?"

"Well if I knew that why would I have asked you who you were, curly?"

"I…I don't know." Nick said, a little confused and intimidated by the girl standing before him in her underwear, apparently completely unaffected by his presence.

"That's what I thought. So you any good?" She asked, pointing to the guitar.

"Yeah, actually."

"Cocky."

"Honest." He countered.

"I like it" she said after a while. She was now across from him standing on the other side of the counter, leaning over so her elbows were resting on the counter top as she ate her breakfast.

"How are you so comfortable with finding a total stranger in your house? I mean if I were you I'd be a little freaked out." He asked.

"Last night was a little weird. I'm still a little hazy on the details and it was dark. But most guys don't stick around for breakfast the morning after."

Nick didn't really know what to say. "Are you serious?" he asked, stupidly.

After a second of watching him squirm, she answered. "No. All I did last night was go out with my girlfriends. Besides," she continued, putting her mug in the sink, "drunk or not, I'd definitely remember you."

Once again, Nick was at a loss for words. This girl was…different. A little crazy. And now that he thought about it, she wasn't half bad looking either.

"Well Nick, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." She started to walk away when Nick called out to her.

"Wait! You're Miley, right?" she smiled at him and decided to have a little fun with this boy.

"Only if you want me to be." She winked and with that, she walked slowly out of the room giving Nick a chance to notice her nicely toned legs and ass.

**Comment question: Who watched the teen choice awards last week and who was very disappointed Miley, Liam, and the Jonas Brothers were no where to be found? Please please review and tell me if you like this little snippet and if you would like it to be a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank yall so much for the awesome comments on the last chapter! I decided (based on your feedback) to make this a story so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**In case I didn't really make it clear in the last chapter... Miley isn't famous in this story but Nick is. Just wanted to clear that up!**

Once inside her room, Miley reached for her phone and called her Mom. Miley and her Mom weren't best friends by any means, but they were close. Her parents took the liberal approach to parenting and gave her plenty of space, money, and freedom. Not that she was complaining, in fact, she preferred it that way. But sometimes she wondered if they chose it because it was the easy way out. By giving her everything she needed, they never had to deal with her. Of course when they were home, Miley and her parents ate dinner together like a normal family, but her Daddy being a diplomat made that a rare occasion.

Although she didn't think of herself as a brat, there was no doubt Miley was spoiled. She and her friends all had wealthy, important parents and could do whatever they wanted whenever they pleased because of it.

When her Mom finally answered the phone she answered in her usual tone.

"Miley darling how are you?" she asked, as if talking to an old acquaintance rather than her daughter.

"Fine, Mom, but would you care to explain the kid in my kitchen this morning? He says he's staying here. Apparently you worked it out with his parents?"

"Yes Daddy and I met them in New York years ago, remember? Anyway doll, I'll have to hang up now kisses!" And with that, she was gone.

Miley was born and raised in New York's upper east side until she was ten and moved to London, England. Of course she had taken a year of boarding school in Spain, and another in France when she and her then boyfriend had gotten kicked out for possessing cocaine.

Since then, she didn't do drugs. She realized it was stupid and frankly, thought she was too good to be a part of it. But she did now how to have a good time. Actually, it was a wide known fact among the boys in Miley's exclusive circle of friends. Not to say that she was some easy drunk who was constantly being taken advantage of by guys. If anything she was the one taking advantage of them. She was the one calling the shots. She was a female player, if there ever was one. And she liked it that way.

Later that day, after getting out of the shower and blow drying her hair straight, Miley put on a tight black skirt, and a gray crop top with a cute pair of tan heels to go shopping. Passing by the stack of books in her den reminded her of the impending homework situation she would have to deal with that night, seeing as it was a Sunday. But the thought quickly left her mind as she grabbed her purple leather Prada bag and the keys to her Father's new Porche and hit the road.

Three hours and eight-hundred dollars later, Miley was back at home parking in the garage. She thanked god their garage was so huge or she would have had trouble parking. No one was as shocked as she when she had actually passed her driving test a few months back. **(A/N: the driving age in London is 17- correct me if I'm wrong!) **When she got back in the house she found Nick in the living room once again playing his guitar. He had his computer out and was resting his feet on a big stack of papers bound together as a book. She didn't know what it was but certainly wasn't going to reveal any interest she had to him.

"Still here I see." He turned around to see Miley leaning on the couch above his shoulder. Now that her hair wasn't a mess hiding her face, he realized how beautiful she was.

"I told you I'd be here a while."

"I guess I'm starting to believe you. So tell me, Curly, what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Um…Well. Nothing." He said bluntly.

"Oh." She said, sighing. He half expected her to ask him to do something despite them not really knowing each other. But she didn't. Instead she walked around the sofa and picked up a large black chanel bag containing some school books and papers. It was then that Nick noticed the shortness of her skirt. She threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Later," she said.

For the second time that day, Nick found himself watching Miley walk away.

* * *

Miley was never the studious type. She was smart, there was no doubting that. But she never found any rhyme or reason in the work she was forced to do at school. When she wanted to, she could get A marks, if she applied herself. But she rarely did. Somehow though, after every marking term her report card read no lower than B pluses.

Tonight, like so many other nights, she found herself being distracted. Maybe it was the new boy she knew nothing about but had decided was extremely cute sitting downstairs. Or maybe it was simply because she held no interest in chemistry. Either way, she had put down her textbook and picked up an old issue of a trashy tabloid magazine and begun reading. When she was about halfway through her eyes grew wider and her mouth hung open just slightly.

It was a picture of the popular American based band, the Jonas Brothers. Miley didn't really pay attention to pop music, except for when she was at clubs. But even then it was more hip/hop and rap than pop. She was really interested in old school rock. She was obsessed with Elvis and took a particular liking to the 50's 60's and 70's.

But that didn't mean she lived under a rock. She had seen plenty of photos of the Jonas Brothers. Sure she didn't have them hanging from every square inch of her room, but still. Under the photo there was a small caption. "From left to right: Joe, Nick, and Kevin Jonas leaving their hotel in St. Louis Missouri."

Miley ran downstairs and found Nick in the den, reading over the same thick stack of pages she had seen earlier. She flipped to the page she had been reading earlier and flashed in front of Nick's face.

"Well hello to you too, Miley."

"This is you, isn't it?" she stated more as a fact than a question. Nick looked from Miley's face to the page and then back to her face again.

"Yeah… it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley saw the look in Nick's eyes and picked up on some kind of soft sadness. "What, you're ashamed of being a Jonas Brother?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"What? That I'm famous?" he asked. "I didn't think it mattered."

"Oh. Well I guess it doesn't. So if you're like… famous, then why are you here? Living in my house?"

"I told you. Our parents worked it out. I'm here for three months working in Les Mis. My family couldn't all move out here but since our families are old friends your parents offered to let me stay here while I'm in town." He said. "But I think they thought you parents would actually be here. You know, supervising and all."

Miley let out a soft laugh. "Supervising? …Supervising what?"

"Me… Us."

"Nick my parents are home one week out of the month if that. We might as well be living on our own. Aside from the maids."

"Yeah I'm starting to figure that out." Just then Miley's stomach let out a large growl. "Looks like somebody's hungry."

"Starving." She said, leaving the room.

"Wait." He stopped her. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Just walk out on my like that without saying anything. Or letting me know where you're going. It's kind of rude you know. Seeing as I'm your guest.

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I was just asking."

"Well now you know."

"Now I do."

**Once again thank you all for the reviews- it is so amazing to hear your comments! **

**Question of the day: (more like random comment I heard and haven't been able to stop thinking about) Has anyone seen/read the quote where Miley said she and Liam are going to get married when she turns 21? Apparently it's in People magazine. I doubt it's true but if it's actually in People that's kinda strange.. **

**15 reviews till the next update? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I realize this chapter is ridiculously short and I'm SO sorry about that! I didn't even want to update this because it's so short but I'm going out of town for a week and won't be able to update so I just wanted to give you a little something to read until I get back. Please review and I'll update again next week! I promise that chapter will be like three times as long as this!**

"So let me get this straight; Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers showed up in your kitchen and is now living in your house for the next three months with absolutely no parental interference whatsoever?" Asked Miley's best friend in the world, Demi.

"Pretty much" Miley replied, shutting her locker after putting her history books away.

"And you haven't hit that up yet because…?"

Miley burst out laughing. "I haven't 'hit that up' because he has zero interest in me. He doesn't talk. Or leave the house. Ever. All he does is sit around and rehearse or play his mopey songs on the guitar." She said.

"Maybe because he just got here, knows no one, and needs a hot little tour guide to show him around!"

"Dem stop it he doesn't like me! And I don't like him! I don't even know him." Miley reasoned.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Miley gave her a look telling her to stop it. "Okay okay I'm sorry. But seriously, he's hot. I say go for it."

"And I say there's nothing to go for. I'm not interested. It's as simple as that."

Just then the 4th period bell rang and the two girls had to get to class. "Oh joy, I'm off to chemistry." Demi said.

"I thought you actually liked chemistry"

"Not since Dean Ashby got switched out. I only liked it because I sat behind him and stared at his ass."

Miley laughed again and picked up her trusty Chanel bag preparing herself for English class and the nightmare that was Mr. Christianson's talk-spittle. Unfortunately, she had been assigned a seat in the front row and spent the first semester trying to avoid being sprayed on.

"You're ridiculous." Miley said.

"That's why were best friends! And give Nicky boy a chance. Even if you don't think you like him." Demi said already halfway down the hallway.

"Whatever!" Miley yelled from the other end.

* * *

When she got home, Miley was not surprised to find Nick once again reading his script.

"Can I ask you something?" Miley said.

"What is it with you and not saying hello?"

"Hello Nick."

"Better. Now shoot."

"Okay why do you never leave the house?"

"What?" Nick said, surprised.

"You never leave my house. Why?"

"I leave everyday."

"Wait, what? No you don't"

"I leave ten minutes after you leave for school. Then I get back at 4: 30, just before you come home."

"Oh. Weird."

"Yeah," Nick said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey Nick?" Miley said after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry if I've been acting kind of rude." She said, surprising Nick. "It's just hard for me to open up to people. But seeing as your gonna be here a while… maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"I'd like that," he said, smiling widely. Miley realized then that she'd never seen him smile until now. She liked that she was able to make him smile.

"Are you doing anything right now?" she asked.

"Dinner?" he responded.

"Sounds perfect."

**Please please review! I promise the next chapter will be WAY longer! And if you haven't please read the authors note at the top! I'm sorry this is so short! See yall in a week! XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a whole week! And I'm sorry last weeks update was like ten words. This one is a bit longer as promised so I hope you enjoy it! **

Miley decided on taking Nick to her favorite restaurant, Polly's, for dinner. Every now and then when Miley's social life was extra busy, she'd spend a Thursday night out (one that she'd usually spend partying) alone here. She'd get a booth in the back and sit alone pigging out and reading her latest trashy romance novel. Sometimes she even enjoyed it more than going out. For some reason, she felt like Nick would understand it. Polly's wasn't anything to marvel over, but it was her place. And she wanted Nick to see it. After telling him about what a terrible driver she was as they were getting into her sports car, he suggested he drive to dinner.

"So are you excited that I've decided to honor you with my presence?" she asked.

"So excited. I can hardly stand it." He deadpanned.

"Well you should be. I'm in pretty high demand." She joked.

"So I've noticed."

They spent the rest of the car ride talking and goofing off and they were both surprised at how easy it was for them to hang out together. Once they were inside the restaurant Miley walked Nick over to her favorite booth and insisted he order exactly what she did.

"It's amazing I swear." She promised.

"Miley there's no way I'm going to eat that. I'd throw up."

"Aw, too scared?"

"Um, yeah actually I am."

"Hm. It's okay… I guess you're just not man enough for me." She smiled.

Just then as Nick headed to the bathroom, Miley waved their waiter over and ordered two plates of her "favorite" meal. So when their food came out ten minutes later, Nick was shocked to see two plates of pancakes with ketchup on the side, and a plate of fries, which Miley insisted they would dip into their chocolate milkshakes.

"Uh… enjoy," the waiter said as he walked off.

"Yum!" Miley squealed as she picked up her silverware, ready to dig in.

"Miley I told you I'm not eating this."

"And two days ago I told you I liked that song you wrote but we both just needed to keep an open mind," she explained.

"You didn't like that song?"

"That's not the point! Just try it… please?" she pleaded.

"Alright alright. I'll try it."

Nick picked up his fork and knife and cut a small piece of pancake, dipping it into the ketchup and putting it hesitantly in his mouth. Just as he was about to spit it out and gag at how gross the combination of food was, Nick looked up and saw Miley looking at him intently. For some reason, he didn't want to let her down. He didn't want to make her unhappy in any way. It was a weird sensation. Why should he care so much what she thinks? He didn't owe her anything. But still, when those big blue eyes locked on his own, eyebrows raised above them, he somehow put a fake smile on his face and forced himself to swallow.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's interesting."

"Seriously? I've never met anyone else to will actually eat this!"

"Yeah I don't doubt it."

"You have to try the fries!"

Nick complied, and dipped one of his French fries into the chocolate milkshake in front of him. He had to admit that combination was surprisingly good. Really good, actually. Maybe Miley wasn't as crazy as he thought.

"So Nick, tell me something. I mean we hardly know anything about each other and yet we live together. It's a little weird."

"Okay... What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… anything."

"Less specific, please." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up… alright tell me about your family."

"There we go. Alright well I have three brothers, Kevin's the oldest, Joe's 21, and my little brother Frankie just turned 10."

"And you're close?"

"Yeah I mean they're pretty much my best friends."

"What about your parents?"

"Yeah I'm pretty close with them too. I tell my parents everything. Our family's just really close. We have to be since it's usually just the six of us on the road. I'd be totally screwed up without them."

Miley was quiet for a minute. "You're really lucky, you know? That you have that I mean. Not a lot of people do…"

Suddenly Nick felt a little guilty and got the feeling "a lot of people" was really Miley. After all, he hadn't seen or heard from her parents once since he got there.

"Yeah… I guess I am lucky."

He sent her a comforting smile, feeling bad for bringing her down. Immediately she smiled back and gave her best "sexy face" winking at him jokingly. He laughed at her but realized that that brief instant just a few moments earlier was the first time he'd seen her look the least bit vulnerable.

"Nick it's not big deal I have money!"

"That doesn't mean you should have to spend it."

"Actually, loser, that's exactly what it means."

"Miley I'm paying. That's final."

"Mm no it's really not," she said whipping out her credit card and handing it to their waiter before he could do the same. As the waiter walked away Nick looked at Miley and frowned.

"You know you're kind of making me look bad."

"Oh you don't need me to help you with that one, buddy." She said.

"Ha-Ha" he said sarcastically. "But seriously, next time I'm paying."

"Are you implying we're going to be hanging out again?"

"If you want." He said. She smiled then. The first pure happy, excited smile of the night. Not joking, not seductive, just a genuine smile.

"I do want." She said, taking note of the grin now appearing on Nick's face.

As they drove home Miley turned her head and looked at Nick and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Nick asked. But Miley was too out of breath, not even able to respond.

"N-nothing" she choked out.

"Miley what the hell is so funny?"

"You!"

"…Gee thanks." Once she was able to regain control of herself she took a deep breath and responded.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just… You actually ate your food."

"Uh... yeah."

"So you _actually_ _ate _three pancakes covered in ketchup."

"Still not catching the humor here." he said.

"Nick I've never eaten that in my entire life." He shot her an incredulous look. "I didn't eat it tonight either. I left all the ketchup on the side of the plate and had the waiter send over maple syrup while you were in the bathroom." She admitted.

Nick was speechless. "So you mean you watched me eat that disgusting crap for an hour just to make you happy even though eating it really held to importance to you whatsoever?"

"Well yeah… but if you didn't want to eat it you didn't have to. I think given the chance you could take me down pretty easy. Plus I still got a laugh out of it so mission accomplished on my part."

"I ate that shit because I thought you wanted me to." He said as they pulled up to a stop sign.

"Seriously?"

"Well I didn't do it because I liked it."

"But I don't understand why…" she prodded.

"Because…because I wanted to make you happy. I know that's weird. But we were getting along and I just wanted you to enjoy tonight. Even if that included eating until I wanted to puke."

Nick drove into the driveway and parked his car in the Cyrus' huge ten-car garage.

"Nick… that's really sweet." She smiled at him.

"Yeah I get that a lot," he said jokingly.

"Oh I'm sure you do," she said teasing him back.

When the car was parked, they walked back into the house not wanting the night to be over. Miley couldn't remember the last time she'd had fun with a guy like this, both of them sober and fully clothed. As they walked in the kitchen Miley paused in front of the hallway that would lead her to her room.

"So… this was fun." She said, looking up at him from across the room.

"Yeah. It was." They both stood still not really sure what to say next but not wanting to be without each other just yet.

"Well anyway…" she started awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow." He said suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"Okay …night."

"Yeah, goodnight."

When she disappeared from the room Nick couldn't help but feel disappointed. Seconds later he found himself running down the same hallway.

"Hey Nick-"

"Miley wait!" they both said at the same time. Apparently Nick wasn't the only one wanting to prolong the evening.

"Go ahead" Nick said.

"No you first" Miley replied.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe if you didn't have anything else to do we could like… do something… but only if you're not busy. And if you want. But if you're tired or something… its just an idea… I was-

"Nick!" she interrupted his rambling with a giggle. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

He blushed slightly knowing he'd been caught. "Well if I _have _to fine." He joked.

"Shut up. Alright I'm gonna go change and pick out a DVD, be right back." She said, already walking towards her room.

"No girlie movies alright?" he yelled.

"Yeah yeah we'll see!" she called back.

When Miley got to her room she immediately checked at her phone and saw a text from "Demi 'love of my life' Lovato" and smiled instantly as she remembered how Demi had edited her name in Miley's phone-book.

"Ay Baybay whatchu doin' tonight? I've called you three times answer your phone bitch! I wanna go out" it read.

Miley giggled to herself and typed her reply, putting her cell phone on her bed.

"Hey girl! Sorry I was at dinner with Nicky boy. We're watching a movie- details later tonight! Go out without me we'll do something tomorrow –love you"

She looked in the cabinet and picked out three movies Nick was sure to throw a fit over. The Notebook, The Holiday, and The Last Song, which she'd secretly bought just for the shirtless scenes with that amazingly hot new Australian actor Liam something or other. **(A/N: sorry… I had to! PS Miley's obviously not an actress or in TLS in this story…) **She changed out of her jeans and blouse into tight fitting Victoria's Secret sweatpants and a comfy Splendid t-shirt that was tight enough not to make her look like a sack and if you looked closely, could show off her purple bra. Not that she cared what Nick thought of her or anything…

Meanwhile Nick had set up the sofa with blankets and called his brother while he waited for Miley to be ready. What took girls so long to get ready he would never know. Currently, he was in the middle of an ongoing argument with Joe.

"Shit are you serious? She must be really hot."

"Joe, shut up. All I said was that she's really cool to hang out with."

"Yeah but you know what 'cool to hang out with' is code for baby bro? 'I can't wait to see her naked." Joe said, sounding like he had just given Nick the secret to life. Nick was silent. It was times like this when he questioned whether or not he was actually directly related to Joe.

"…That in no way implies I want to see her naked."

"But you do right?"

"I said shut up!"

"Okay, okay fine but you can't honestly say you don't like her at all. The way you talk about her pretty much gives the impression you're in love."

"I am not! Anyway this girl had guys lining up for her. Why would she have any interest in me? And besides, we just met.

"Almost two weeks ago. That's plenty of time."

"For what?" Nick asked.

"For getting jiggy with it."

"…you've got to be kidding me."

"You can't live with a hot girl like that and not feel something for her. It's just part of being a guy."

By this time Miley had come downstairs and heard muffled voices. When she turned the corner and approached the big movie theater type room her Daddy had put in just for her middle school slumber party a few years ago, she could hear Nicks reply.

"Joe I'm not gonna say it again. I feel nothing for her. We're just friends, if that. The only reason I only went out with her because I felt bad for her." He said, annoyed.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't true. Maybe he was totally into Miley and prayed to god that she felt the same way about him. But Joe was really annoying him with this whole thing. And with Joe, sometimes you had to over-do things for them to stick.

But Miley didn't know that. She felt her stomach sink down into her ass. Suddenly she felt like she wanted to cry and punch something all at once. _Why am I getting so upset about this? _She asked herself. _Because you like him… _came that annoying little voice in the back of her head. _I don't like him. _She fought back with herself._ Why would I like him? He's Nick. He's nerdy stay-at-home Nick. _But still that feeling was awful.

She couldn't say anything to him. Going in there now would be awkward and pathetic. And letting her guard down in front of him is the last thing she wanted. Miley ran back into her room quietly and checked her phone once more. Demi had already responded to her previous message.

"Ditching me for this guy already? If you weren't in the middle of a gruy-spell (that's guy and dry-spell mixed) I'd be pissed. But in this case… get it gurrrl ;)"

She picked up her phone, instantly typing her reply.

"Change in plans. Pick me up in half an hour and look hot. We have a party to go to."

TBC...

**There you go! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Miss Cyrus Obsession, Niley23 Alex, Dedeitaly92, 1MileyRayCyrus1, SweetTemptation92, MileyAndNickLoveForever, LetItRainx3, JuuhByMiley, and XoXoNiLeY2010 (your review especially made me smile ;)**

**And everyone who reviewed chapter 2 as well! (I didn't get a chance to write them all out last time because I was updating in a rush) **

**Only two more things I promise... 1 I know some people didn't like that I put review limits and I know that is actually annoying- I'm not like sticking to them or anything I kinda just put that there to see how many I could get because reviews make me smile! And 2, put the number 7 in your review if you were kind enough to read all this. Also,on a random note... what does everyone think of Miley and Liam breaking up? For some reason I'm kinda upset... but I don't think its permanent. They'll get back together I'm sure. Still hoping for Niley reunion 2010 though... :/ I love you all thank you so much for the awesome support!**

P.S. Next chapter will be out by this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I know I was supposed to upload this yesterday but I got lazy and school was starting and that's really my only excuse. Please enjoy! **

"Okay can you please just tell me what happened? An hour ago you were ditching this party to hang out with this kid and now you hate him? What's going on?" Demi asked for the fifth time that night. She'd picked Miley up as told to and they were now on their way to Tony Straker's house for what was sure to be an awesome party.

Miley had put on the smallest article of clothing in her closet; a short black dress that was both tight and had a dangerously low neckline.

"I already told you… he's a jerk. I don't want to talk about it anymore can you please just drop it?" Miley argued applying the last of her eyeliner in the passenger seat mirror.

"But why? What happened that made you think he's a jerk?" Miley was quiet for a minute. She didn't really want to tell Demi the whole story right now, it would just bring her down. But not telling would have Demi on her case all night, which would be equally as annoying.

"I overheard him telling someone on the phone that he feels bad for me and that's the only reason we've hung out. And I just got upset because… maybe I might have liked him for like a minute."

Demi knew that Miley hardly ever 'liked' anyone. It was always just a hookup with her. Not because she was a slut, but because she didn't like to get involved with guys. Miley claimed it was because guys held her back, but Demi knew her best friend better than that and understood that Miley was always afraid of getting hurt. She figured she'd let Miley run away from the issue and have fun tonight and that they'd talk about it in the morning once Miley had had a little time to get over it.

"Well then I guess we better have a crazier night that usual to get this guy out of your system." Demi said suspiciously.

"Finally we're on the same page!" Miley giggled.

As they walked into the party Miley immediately assessed the situation as having definite potential. Lately the parties they were going to were so lame she'd had to get drunk within the first fifteen minutes to have any fun at all. But when she saw the way three of the hottest guys in the senior class looked at her, despite being just a junior, she knew tonight would have a lot to offer.

"Let's take a lap, lady" Demi said.

"Right behind you"

Immediately they were greeted by their girlfriends and checked out by the guys.

After hugging a few people and each getting a drink, Demi was quickly approached by Sam Linkon her on again off again boyfriend. Apparently tonight, they were on again. Miley didn't mind being left alone though because she knew moments later one guy or another would come use some lame pick up line in hopes she'd put out.

"Megan? …Is that you?" Dylan Ryles, a senior, came up to her.

"Wasted already?" Miley retorted.

"Damn. Sorry Miles, you look so good in that dress I thought it might be Megan Fox." …See? Told you.

"Cute. Sorry to disappoint."

"Don't worry babe, you didn't."

An hour and one-too-many drinks later Miley found herself with her tongue down Dylan's throat, straddling him in the middle of someone's living room. She was too drunk at the moment to remember whose, but she did know she'd slept there before, in case Demi was drunk too, and unable to drive her home. She was faintly aware of someone cat-calling them and Dylan's hand moving up her thigh. When he'd reached her underwear she pushed him away.

"You're not Nick," she muttered, drunkenly.

"What's that baby?" Dylan said, grabbing her ass at the same time.

"Where's my phone?" she asked, more to herself than him.

"I don't know…. Why don't we look for it under those clothes."

"I need my phone!" she said, getting off Dylan's lap and stumbling around the room trying to find her purse.

"Let's look upstairs," Dylan said, pushing her towards the staircase. This was the part of the night Miley always dreaded the most. How to get out of the 'let me take you home' situation. She'd come up with some pretty good excuses over the years but most of them required her to be a bit more sober to remember.

"Give me a s-second, alright?" she slurred out.

"Whatever" Dylan said, rolling his eyes.

_Oh please, _Miley thought, _you'd wait for hours if you thought I'd have sex with you. _When she finally found her bag, underneath the sofa, giving the guys in the corner of the room a nice view of her tight ass as she bent down, she scrolled through her contacts trying to find Nick's number. They'd exchanged them a few days after he'd arrived. His idea, in case of an emergency or something.

After accidentally calling Nicole Johnston and Noel, her ex boyfriend, sending her into a giggling fit, she finally dialed Nick.

Back at the house Nick had waited for almost thirty minutes before walking hesitantly upstairs. He didn't want to barge into Miley's room in case she was changing or something, or intrude into her personal space. He never knew what Miley would yell at him over and he didn't want to upset her after they'd finally become friends. And hopefully with the success of tonight, a little more.

He had knocked on her door several times before slowly opening it to find it empty. It smelled like perfume and clothes and high heels were scattered over the floor. He heard the slam of a car door and instinctively walked over to the window to look out of it, seeing Miley in one of her friend's black convertible, already pulling out of the driveway. He tried to ignore the fact that he could see down Miley's dress from this angle and focus on why she had up and decided to leave him to party without a word.

He should have known something like this would happen. This was Miley. Once you thought you had her, she would surprise you and disappear again like wind. He couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt. Obviously Miley hadn't wanted to spend time with him fine, but she could have just said that instead of making up some lame excuse about changing and leaving him down there to wait for her like an idiot.

Once he realized she wasn't coming back, he just decided to go to bed. He should spend his weekend resting up anyway, seeing as he had rehearsals every day during the week and opening night was only a few weeks away.

It was almost 1am when he looked at his cell phone buzzing on his nightstand and groggily read Miley's name on the screen. It rang three times before he finally decided to pick up.

"Hello?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Nick!" Miley screamed into the phone. "You answered! I didn't think you'd answer!" Nick immediately knew Miley had had a bit too much to drink from the way she was talking. Or… slurring.

"Miley where are you?"

"Nick I miss you" she said, stuttering on the 's' and elongating the end of the 'you.' Nick blushed at that. He was pretty sure she wouldn't have told him that had she been sober. "Where are _you?" _she giggled. Just then one of the boys who had been smoking in the room was approaching Miley. Nick heard someone in the background.

"Sexy thong, can I have it?" Nick heard someone in the background say.

"Miley maybe you should come home." Nick said, suddenly concerned. If Miley was drunk he didn't know what kind of trouble she could get into. He'd seen how _forward _she was with him and that was when she was sober.

"Awww are you worried about me?" she hiccupped.

Nick didn't know what happened then but from what he could tell Miley had dropped the phone when some guy named Dylan had come and picked her up. "No!" she squealed. "Put me down!"

"I brought you another drink." He said.

"I don't want another!" she said, sounding like a five year old refusing to go to school or take a bath.

"It will make you feel better. You should re-hydrate." The guy said again.

Miley sighed. "Okay." She said, giving up.

_Fuck. _Nick thought.

"Let me take you upstairs."

"I need my phone first!" Miley insisted. Nick was clenching his fists at this point. Aside from trying to convince himself he didn't have a huge crush on Miley, hearing a girl get tricked into bed with some asshole wasn't a pleasant experience on its own. He heard movement of some kind and figured it was Miley grabbing the phone off the floor. As they were walking up the staircase he heard Miley murmuring something softly and smiled at how innocent she seemed in that moment despite how perverse it really was.

When he heard a door close and the music and chatter from the party quiet, the smile on his face quickly disappeared.

"Miley!" he heard himself yelling into the phone. "Miley where are you?" he was screaming.

"Dylan I need my phoneeee!" she whined.

"You wanna take pictures?" he said cockily. "Let's see… camera… call in progress? Who the fuck?" …._click._

_Alright what the hell do I do now… _Nick was in a panic. All he knew was the name of the guy Miley was currently hooking up with and that she was too drunk to realize that it was happening. For a moment he considered just searching every house in the city until he found her but quickly realized there was something much easier.

He clicked on the open Facebook tab on Miley's laptop and looked under her events calendar. He knew it wasn't his place to be looking at her personal account but he knew he had to if he wanted to find her before it was too late. Nick clicked on the party scheduled for that night and saw it was at some guy named Tony Staker's, found the address and was in the car the Cyrus' had let him borrow while he was in town within the next two minutes. As in turned out the part was only about five minutes away and when he burst open the door to the large house he quickly found the staircase.

The second floor only had three closed doors, thank goodness. He flung the first door open to find a mess of blankets and noises coming from underneath them on the bed. _Please God don't let that be her_ he pleaded. His prayers were answered though when he saw a blonde stick her head out from under the covers. Make that two blondes. …And a guy? _Damn… _Nick thought hazily. _…Cut it out! _He scolded himself.

"Hey get outta here man!" The guy yelled.

Nick hastily closed the door feeling a bit embarrassed and opened the door across the hall next. He quickly assessed the situation. Miley was underneath this kid squirming about, dressed only in her bra and underwear with her dress down around her ankles while he sucked her neck. It wasn't good, but they clearly hadn't done what he was worrying about.

"No! I'm tired. I'm too tired." Nick heard her say groggily.

"You just rest then baby," he said., apparently unaware of Nick's recent presence in the room. "I'll do all the work"

"Get the hell off of her" Nick yelled. _Whoa, I didn't know I could sound like that. _He thought, surprising even himself.

"Nick…" Miley whispered exhaustedly.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked, obviously annoyed his plan had been interrupted.

"I'm…" he started.

"Yeah, alright, leave us alone if you don't mind then buddy," Dylan said.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Nick yelled. _Where the hell did that come from?_

He didn't really know what he was doing but he knew he needed to get Miley out of there. He couldn't help but notice she was now gazing at him longingly in her drunken state.

"Funny she didn't mention she had a boyfriend" Dylan argued.

"Hilarious. Maybe we should call the cops and see how funny they think this party is." Nick said.

That got Dylan off. He quickly walked out the door making sure to slam it as he left, leaving Nick alone in the room to deal with Miley. She was currently holding onto a pillow she'd found on the bed, her dress still down around her legs, in danger of falling off of her completely. Before that could happen Nick walked over and pulled it up her body. She giggled when he reached the top of her thighs and mumbled something Nick was sure he'd find inappropriate.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he looked at her body as if expecting to see bruises from where Dylan had been holding her down.

"Nick you saved me!" Miley squealed.

"We need to get out of here." Nick said.

"I don't want to leave yet!" she huffed.

"Miley do you understand what just happened? That guy was forcing himself on you. You almost... He could've- he could have taken advantage of you and you probably wouldn't have even remembered what happened in the morning."

"I'm drunk." She said simply. With that, Nick bent down onto the bed and threw Miley over his shoulder, trying not to think about the fact that her ass was right in front of his face.

After they'd gotten in the car and Nick put Miley's seatbelt on her, she ranted to him basically the whole way home, going on about some guy Demi was involved with.

"And she doesn't even know his fother…" she said lazily. Nick looked over at her quizzically and she burst out laughing so loudly he almost drove off the side of the road. "I said fother! I meant to say Mom but then I said father and I said fother!" he couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she was being and despite still being upset about the nights previous events he felt himself being wrapped around her finger her more and more every minute.

When they got home Nick opened the door for Miley and helped her out but when she stumbled across the driveway, swaying back and forth, Nick decided it would be safer just to carry her up to her room. He picked her up bridal style and looked down at her beautiful face as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. They reached her bedroom and Nick put her on her bed, moving down to her feet to take off her shoes.

"Prince charming." He heard her mutter. "My prince charming." And with that, she was out.

**I hope you liked it! Because I'm back in school, I'm going to try to keep up with updates but they will probably be only once a week. Usually Sunday or Monday. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter SO MUCH! -xUrxxMyxxDestinyx-, jessica704, gottaloveiley, Dedeitaly92, LetItRainx3, Niley23Alex, A Miss Cyrus Obsession, diamondlife, XoXoNiLeY2010, 1MileyRayCyrus1 (yes of course I'll review when it's out!), AprilRainer18, klouise93, and Mz Fizzle thank you thank you thank you! I got the highest number of reviews I've ever gotten and it really makes me want to continue with this story! Hope everyone is not crying themselves to sleep every night what with school and all... see you next week! XoXo, Tallie**

**P.S. I think everyone will be happy with what (finally) happens in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall! Here's the next chapter (Monday as promised) I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I'm going to try to put out the next chapter a little earlier than a week from now to make up for it. I hope you enjoy!**

Miley woke up from a restless sleep at eight am in a tight dress with a pounding headache. Needless to say, the morning was not going well so far. As she tried to recall last nights events the last thing she could remember was getting in a car with Nick. Luckily, she thought, it was Nick, so it wasn't like he could've done anything to her. And she was still wearing her dress, always a good sign. Anyway it's not like he _would _have done anything because apparently he didn't even really like her.

When she heard her stomach growl she realized she hadn't eaten since before she went out last night and judging on how many trips she'd made to the bathroom last night, she guessed she'd puked up most of the contents of her stomach. On the way downstairs, though, she caught her reflection in the mirror and decided on showering before she went downstairs just in case she saw _him. _

After toweling off and putting on a pair of comfy jeans and a tank top she brushed her teeth and went downstairs. Just as she suspected Nick was in the kitchen already making breakfast. She hesitated in the doorway momentarily before making up her mind to go in. This was _her_ house, after all. If anyone should feel awkward in it, it wasn't going to be her.

She opened the pantry and took out the box of Captain Crunch sitting on the top shelf. Making a point to ignore Nick, Miley walked directly in front of him over to the fridge to get the milk bottle. When he noticed her in the room he spoke up.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

After pouring her cereal she opened the silverware drawer and grabbed a spoon, slamming it closed.

"Miley?" he asked again. Still she said nothing... "Please not this again!" he said, finally giving up.

Miley decided to remain silent.

"Miley come on we were finally making progress last night. I thought… I don't know I thought you… never mind."

She looked at him for a minute, deciding whether or not she should respond. He looked so lost and confused. If she didn't know any better she would have forgiven him and went on with her day, happy about the friendship they finally had. Or the friendship she _thought_ they finally had. But then she remembered what he said last night. And all the angry feelings came flooding back into her mind, erasing the sympathy that was previously there.

"Look whatever you thought is in your head. I really have no idea what you're talking about." She said coldly.

"I don't believe that." Nick said after a minute. His expression going from one of hurt to anger.

"Because I really care what you believe, Nick" she said sarcastically. As she finished her cereal she left the bowl in the sink and headed for the door, deciding to go to Starbucks for a frappuchino. She slammed the entrance door shut on her way to the car, just to prove her point. A minute later she heard the door slam again and saw Nick walking towards her. When he was close enough to hear, she stopped.

"I don't get what you're so pissed about. I'm the one who got stood up. I'm the one who's been wrapped around your finger. I'm the one who waited for you for three hours while you didn't even bother to tell me you were." He said, angrily.

"Yeah and I'm the one you went on a pity date with. I get that you're not into me, okay? 'We're friends, if that' …you said it yourself." She half yelled, obvious pain in her eyes.

"Miley wait! Please hold on! You don't understand when I said that- I didn't mean that I was trying to-"

"I don't want to hear it Nick!"

"But I didn't mean that!"

"Seems like you never really mean anything you say, huh?" she yelled. Neither of them said anything then and after an awkward moment Miley walked across the driveway over to her car. Not surprisingly, Nick followed.

"Look, I understand if you hate me." He said softly. "But I need you to know, I care about you. A lot. Too much, maybe. So if you never want to talk to me again, that's your decision and I promise I'll leave you alone from now on. But please don't do it because you think I don't like you… I've felt something for you from the minute I saw you dancing half naked in your kitchen."

Miley searched his eyes desperately for any signs to show he was lying. But she couldn't find any. All she saw was the soul of a boy standing in front of a girl he was in love with, begging her to give him a chance.

And when she stepped in slowly closing the distance between their lips, she did just that. It started out gently. As they kissed, Miley thought of how perfectly their lips moved together. It was as if there was some force, outside of themselves, directing them to fit completely in sync. They moved faster and faster until it was impossible to continue for need of oxygen. When the pulled apart Miley lifted her hands up to touch her lips, smirking slightly as if she couldn't believe she had been a part of the magic that had just happened.

* * *

The following Monday after waking up at 6:30 and having a less than awesome morning at school, Miley decided to ditch 8th period and go home early. When she entered her house she heard a voice singing loudly through the 1st floor accompanied by a guitar. She had to admit it was pretty darn good, too. She turned the corner in the library to see the French doors wide open leading to the outside. Nick was sitting on a ledge on their stone patio guitar in hand, as usual. She listened to him from the doorway for a while before letting him know she was there.

"Yo curly," she joked. Nick immediately stopped playing and turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough." She said, smiling teasingly at him. She walked over, planting a quick but soft kiss on his lips before sitting down next to him. "So how was your day, boyfriend? It's not too soon to call you that is it?"

Nick smiled softly to himself. He looked at Miley who was now busy picking at her nails, a habbit she swore she was trying to break. He liked that she wasn't self conscious at all, and didn't try to veil her feelings for him. It made him feel less awkward and like he could be more open with her, too. "Not at all… I like the sound of that, actually."

"So do I, boyfriend."

"So what did you think?" he asked, changing the subject. She paused for a moment cocking her head to the side before responding.

"You have a really beautiful voice. And the guitar sounded good. But the lyrics really didn't do anything for me."

Nick didn't really know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Well, in the past four years anyway. "Seriously?" he asked.

"…Yeah. Sorry. I mean I get where you're coming from. It's about a girl, obviously. But it's like you can't make up your mind about her. I feel like there could be something special there you're just… not deep enough into it for anyone listening to really care."

"Interesting."

"I think so… you're not mad are you?" she asked a second later, feeling guilty for saying what she had. Maybe he just wanted a simple, 'it sounds awesome.'

"Miley I'll never be mad at you for being honest with me. Actually, it's just one of the things I love the most about you."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yup. So enough about this. Do you have a lot of homework? What do you want to do tonight?"

"Not too much, I'm free for anything really."

"Perfect! Because I really wanted to show you something"

TBC...

**YAY! Finally! I know it was kind of fast paced and maybe one day I'll write a one shot about all the in-between conversations that happened from when they kissed (!) to the last scene but for now I didn't want to make the story too boring by adding all those details. I don't have time to shoutout everyone who reviewed last chapter because I've got so much homework tonight but thank you SO SO MUCH to everyone who did! You make my day! Please do it again? I love you all! **

**PS What did everyone think of the VMA's (thoughts on Taylor's song?) AND who saw the pics of Miley and Liam back together? YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly have no excuse other than I've had a shit load of things going on lately with school, college prep, cheer, four APs, SAT prep and trying to possibly have a social life. So I apologize but hopefully this makes up for it? **

"Nick where the hell are we going?" Miley complained for the umteenth time that night.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he said in a mock-cutesy voice.

"Oh, don't make me puke, please. Can I at least take this damn blindfold off?"

He smirked to himself. "Miley why is it that you seem to include at least one curse word into every line that comes out of your mouth?"

"I don't do that, asshole. Now take this fucking blindfold the hell off of me now.

"Alright alright would you just calm down, please?"

As he took the blindfold off, all she saw was a broom in the middle of the floor they were standing on.

"Wow. I'm really glad you dragged me all the way here for this. I mean I've seen mops before but _nothing_ like this."

"Ha-ha very funny. I didn't come here to show you a mop."

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically again.

"Man you really are a pain in the ass." He said. She slapped him. …Typical. "Give me ten minutes and you'll see what I really wanted to show you.

So they waited. And waited. And just as Nick promised himself he wouldn't give in a duct tape her mouth closed if she asked what they were waiting for one more time, it started.

The previously closed doors flew open and dozens of people came into the room, some dressed in all black, others eclectic looking men and women with combs and makeup brushes in hand, and some even wearing full costume.

"Alright places everyone! We're running from the second act"

As everyone took their marks, Nick looked over at Miley who was grinning ear to ear. As much as she hated to admit it, she was stoked he had taken her here.

"This is where you go everyday?" she asked him.

"Yup. I just wanted you to see what it was like." He smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked a little unsure.

"Nick this is freaking awesome!" she said excitedly, trying to dial down her cussing because she knew he didn't like it.

"I'm glad you think so, because opening night is in two weeks and now that you're my full fledged official 'Joanie Loves Chachi' girlfriend, I'm expecting you to be first row isle, missy."

He didn't miss her shutter as he spoke. Nick knew that Miley had never really had a serious boyfriend. Yes, she had filled him in on the guys she had 'dated,' but he could tell that she'd never really _cared _about a guy before. There was a difference.

"Why don't you just write 'reserved for the girl whose _boyfriend _tries too hard to control her' on that seat so everyone knows it's mine." She said, jokingly.

"Oh I'd be happy to." He paused, thinking. "I don't actually try to control you too much, do I?" he said, honestly concerned.

"Nick you're not serious.. Let's just say if there was something about us that I was upset with, I would have no problem letting you know that."

_You're telling me_, he thought. "Good because I-"

"Shh not now! They're about to start!"

* * *

After they watched rehearsal for a little while Miley and Nick went home and decided to part ways because Miley had an English test to study for. As Nick was getting out of the shower just a half an hour later, he saw the intercom in his room buzzing and picked it up.

"Miley?" he asked.

"Duh it's Miley no one else lives in this house, smart one."

"Well _honey _what can I do for you?" he said, emphasizing the 'honey.'

"…Can you come here?" she pleaded.

"Miley you're supposed to be studying. I don't want you failing because of me. You're too smart for that."

"I just need help! And you're so good with words and everything…"

"…Alright," he said, finally giving in. "Let me get dressed and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Wait wait! So right now you're talking to me…. sans clothing? As in… naked?"

"Goodbye, Miley."

"Goodbye, prude-y."

"Knock-knock," Nick said as he entered Miley's room later.

"Yay! _The_ Nick Jonas is in my bedroom ladies and gentlemen. Damn I must be a pimp." She said, and then proceeded to pop lock and semi-drop it all while sitting on her bed.

"Alright I'd say that's enough" Nick said, clearly making fun of her.

"What's wrong you don't think I pop it sexy?" she pouted.

He chuckled. "No I think you pop it very sexily I just don't think it needs to happen right now."

"So what _does _need to happen right now?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking at him.

"You studying for your English test!"

"Oh, we can do that later," she said grabbing him and pulling him down to her bed, connecting their lips. After a few moments of sucking on his lip and digging her hands into his chest, his body still standing hovering above her, she got what she wanted when she felt his tongue trace her lips once. "Mmm" she let out a cute little moan that caused Nick to climb on her bed with her and put his hands on her little hips as they lay down.

"But I thought you said I was so good with words?" he asked, stupidly, his lips still partially connected to hers as she continued to suck on his bottom lip.

"No words right now." She said simply, and pulled his body down onto hers so they were completely touching.

Nick was trying to be a gentleman but with the tiny whimpers Miley would occasionally let out, and her hips digging into his every few minutes, it was somewhat impossible. He moved his hand from her hips and placed it on her stomach, boldly moving it up a few inches at a time. When he was just under her breast and she didn't say anything, he disconnected their lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"Is this okay?" he asked, loving how heavy her breathing was by this point.

She smirked. "Mhm" she said, trying to keep from laughing. She couldn't remember the last time a guy had asked before he stuck his hands down her shirt. But Nick was different. She knew that.

She slid under him a little more to kiss his neck when he moved his head to see where his hands were going. It's not like he was an expert at getting under a girls bra. He'd only done it once before and even then he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Luckily for him his girlfriend back then, Selena, had only worn those medical-looking all white cotton bras with the thick straps and the snaps in the front, so he didn't have to deal with anything fancy. But once he unbuttoned Miley's school uniform fitted white oxford he was both perplexed and very turned on. She was wearing a dark purple silky looking bra with black lace on the sides and front, surrounding the cups. Which were larger than they looked under a shirt.

Not knowing how to take the thing off, and not wanting to make an ass of himself a, for looking like an idiot, or b, for looking like a pig (he wasn't sure which one was worse) he decided to leave it on her. She would probably be more comfortable that way, anyway, he thought. He slid his hand over her right breast and then under the bra, feeling her hardened nipple.

As soon as he pulled back to look at her face, the house phone rang loudly and they both jumped at the noise.

"Hello? ..Oh hi Mom. No I was just doing homework… yeah I'm just studying in my room…alone."

* * *

**Sorry for posting this in the middle of the story but I thought this way you'd have to read it! First off when you finish this chapter if you like it please leave me a review and let me know! If I get enough feedback by the end of the weekend I'll post the next chapter on Monday! Also- note to the authors sorry for not reviewing peoples stories that I usually review (I've gotten lazy in my stressful junior year.) Alright please keep reading!**

**

* * *

**Throughout the next week, Nick and Miley fell into a comfortable pattern. When she would get home from school they would talk and hang out for a bit until it was time for him to go to rehearsal and she would start her homework. Then, by the time he got back they would both be ready for dinner and either went out or ordered in. This particular night, however, Nick decided he would try to cook for Miley.

"Damn you look sexy in the kitchen, babe" she said coming up behind him and wrapping her delicate arms around his waist. He blushed but Miley couldn't see because of where she was standing. One would think he would be used to being called "hot" and "sexy" but the truth was it made him a little bit uncomfortable as he certainly didn't see himself that way.

"So what are you making me? It's smells amazing" she commented, poking her head under Nicks arm to peer into the pot on the stove.

"My Mom's secret pasta and meatsause recipe. I'd tell you what it is but then I'd have to kill you. And I wouldn't want to do that."

"No I would hope not. So this secret isn't anything nasty is it? Like… pigs feet or anything?"

"Miley do you seriously think my mother would make pasta with pig's feet?"

"How the hell should I know I've never met your Mother. And you proved on our first date that you'd pretty much eat anything so…"

"First off I only ate that because I thought you wanted me to and second are you saying that was a date?"

"Yes... It was a date."

"You didn't let me pay."

"Hey I was just asserting my womanly rights."

He gave her a confused expression until she used her hand to turn her head to the side. "Your pastas boiling buddy."

"Shit!" he yelled, watching the water spill up over the top of the pot onto the gas stove, sending the flames up higher. "Go over there"! He yelled quickly before moving to the side of the stove to turn the flame off.

Luckily the pasta was alright and about a half hour later they were bringing their plates over to the table to enjoy the meal.

"Alright, go on. Take your first bite!" he said.

She looked at the food cautiously before twirling it on her fork and shoveling it into her mouth.

"Oh. My. God. Nick this is amazing! What's in this!"

"Pig's feet."

"Shut up. Seriously this is incredible!"

"Seriously, I can't tell you. It's a family secret."

"Hm well then I guess I'll just have to make this thing legit and marry you to find out."

He laughed, putting another bite into his mouth. After a few moments of Miley staring at him he asked he what on earth she was looking at. She didn't answer but just started laughing.

"You h-have a-" she tried. "A h-huge" she couldn't finish. She couldn't help laughing. This really wasn't that funny, she thought. But it was just one of those moments when everything in the world could make you pee your pants. When she finally collected herself enough to sit up, she motioned for him to come closer and wiped the huge smudge of tomato sauce off his upper lip, which caused him to look like he had a mustache.

"You're really messed up, you know that?" he said.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not the one with the giant tomato mustache."

By the time Friday night rolled around, they were both extremely ready for the weekend. Right now, they were cuddled on the couch watching reruns of Desperate Housewives (yes, she had forced him into watching) and talking and being generally annoying and couple-like. They were kissing softly when Miley pulled away for what Nick thought was to whisper sweet nothings into his ear as she had been all night, but instead she looked at him with the 'Miley wants something and you and I both know there's no way you can say no to her so you might as well not bother trying' look. Yes, she actually had that look.

"Nick. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? I'm intrigued."

"Okay well tomorrow Liv is having a party and I know it's not exactly your favorite pass time but it would really mean a lot to me if you came." Miley said. He was silent for a minute. "You know like, with me."

"Oh really? I thought I would go with my other girlfriend."

"You know I think my sarcasm is really starting to rub off on you. So is that a yes?"

"Miley I just… I really don't do parties. They're just not my thing. But I'm fine staying here if you really want to go."

"No! The whole point is for us to go together."

"Then why don't we just stay here together?"

"Nick, please! We only have to stay for an hour and then if you really hate it that much we'll come home. I promise. Just say the word and we'll go."

"…an hour, huh?"

"Just one hour. That's it. And I promise I'll wear something super short and tight."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "It better closely resemble underwear for how much I put up with for you, missy."

She kissed him one more time and rested her head on his shoulder smirking to herself at the outfit she had planned for him tomorrow night.

**Please review! I'll love you to pieces! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while... enjoy!**

It was a widely known fact that Nick Jonas did not go to parties. He hated dancing in public and he didn't know how to dance to the types of songs played at parties anyway. He never drank and watching drunk people all over each other was never fun. So if you'd asked him what he thought he would be doing on this particular Saturday, he never would have guessed he'd end up here.

The one positive about the night was that Miley had followed through on her promise and was currently wearing a skintight gray/blue strapless dress that showed off her body perfectly and had Nick thinking for a moment that he could endure this 'party' if it allowed staring at her all night. Her long auburn hair was straight and parted to the side, showing off her glowing complexion.

He was standing by the island in a huge kitchen belonging to an even huger house. Miley's friend Olivia, or Liv, as she called her, was apparently even wealthier than Miley. He watched in amusement and somewhat jealousy as Miley talked to her friends. They were all standing around in a circle drinking and talking about what guys they were planning on hooking up with that night. Miley held his hand throughout the conversation and squeezed it every few minutes just to let him know she hadn't forgotten about him.

"and I know he's into me too so it's not, like, slutty for us to be hooking up" finished her friend Jessica.

_Actually, Jessica, hooking up with your married teaching assistant probably does qualify as slutty in most regions of the world. _Nick thought.

"Miley" he groaned in her ear.

She giggled and turned to face him, cutting them out of the conversation with her other friends.

"I'm dying here. It's been an hour can we please get going soon," he begged. It was hard for her to resist those deep chocolate brown eyes but she really wanted to spend some time with her friends and let loose. She had hardly had anything to drink and she needed to be a little less sober when she left.

"I know babe, I'm sorry we'll leave soon let me just talk to Demi and Alice over there for a minute and then we'll go, okay?"

When 20 minutes had passed and Miley was nowhere to be found, Nick figured he might as well go look for her. Apparently "talking" to Demi and Alice involved doing shots every 2 minutes. When he finally found Miley, she was slouching at a bar stool in Olivia's basement. She reached up to grab another shot and downed it like a pro, leaving Nick with a sick feeling in his stomach. _Not again, _he thought.

"Miley can you come here please" he said sternly, helping her up and out of the stool.

"Nick! Ah! _There_ you are, sexy I've been looking for you all night!" she squealed. He blushed a little but quickly reminded himself how drunk she was.

"We're gonna go home now and I'm gonna take care of you baby alright?'

"That sounds dirty!" she shot back, slurring the s.

_Oh Jesus. _

"Nicky I need to go in here with you" she said, pointing to a closed door in the basement.

"Why? Are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?" he asked worried.

"Take me in there!" she huffed, acting like a child.

"Alright I will I will don't worry." He said, helping her stumble towards the room. Once inside, Nick realized it was in fact a bedroom. He watched Miley crawl up onto the bed and lay down seductively and motion with her finger for him to come lay next to her.

"Lock the door first" she said huskily. He did as he was told and lay down next to her, figuring she wanted it and if he was at this damn party, he might as well have some fun. To his surprise, as soon as he was next to her, Miley rolled herself over so that she was straddleing Nick, pressing her body forcefully into his. He tried to respond as minimally as possible but the fact that her open legs revealed the lacy thong she wore under her skirt made it hard for a certain body part to remain calm.

She pressed her lips against his, using her tongue to pry his own open and explore the warmth inside his mouth. He moaned when she simultaneously pressed her centre into his hard on and moved his hands so that they were cupping her breasts.

After a few minutes, when he realized he needed air, and become conscious of what was going on, her pulled away from her. "Babe," he started.

"Kiss me" she demanded.

"Miley you don't know what you're saying."

"Well luckily sex doesn't require talking," she said huskily. "Unless your into that." Even in her sloppy drunken state Nick couldn't help but be completely turned on by her. He indulged himself for a minute letting what she had just said resinate in his mind and then came to his senses.

"What? We're not having sex right now Mi." He said sternly.

"No sex? Why no sex? Are you sure you're really a teenage guy?"

"Alright let me help you up, I think it's time to go," he said, standing up from the bed and extending his hand for her.

"Well maybe I don't _want _to go yet!" she huffed. What was it about being drunk that made people act like five year olds?

"You don't know what you want right now" he tried to reason with her.

"Yes I do! I want you…" she said more softly. "Please," she whispered.

"You're drunk," he said flatly.

"Exactly. It's more fun that way," she said pulling on his shirt.

"Okay that's it." He pulled her up by her hands and scooped her into his arms, bridal style. She was in no way thinking correctly and he needed to get her home and in her own bed, alone.

He was surprised she didn't protest more but got a good laugh out of her excitement about the stubble under his chin she had found on their way out from where he hadn't shaved for a couple days. "Ouch! It's scratchy!" she squealed. And then proceeded to rub his chin with her fingertips, giggling when she saw him cringe from a particularly ticklish spot on his neck.

As he watched her fall asleep in the car on the way home, he tried to think about how this situation would have turned out if it wasn't him. And how he had had to carry Miley drunk out of a party, willing to get in bed with anyone, not once but twice since he'd met her. He knew she had a wild side but there was a difference between having fun and being dangerous. At this point, he wasn't so sure Miley knew the difference. If anything had happened to her, he would be devastated. He then realized that she was now his responsibility. And as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't take care of herself. Miley needed him. And he was okay with that.

* * *

24 Hours Later

Spending the day with Demi was exactly what Miley needed. They had left the house around ten this morning and spent all day shopping and then at the salon and now they were pigging out in Miley's living room on Chinese take-out. **(A/N no idea if they even eat Chinese food in London..)** Nick had been MIA all day and Miley was so confused about the events of last night she haden't even bothered to call him. In fact, she spent most of the day not even worrying about him. But as if on command as soon as the thought of him entered her mind, her phone buzzed and she saw a text from him appear on the screen.

"Baby- are you okay? We really need to talk"

The addition of "we really need to talk" made her stomach heat up and not in the good way. She fully remembered the events of last night seeing as she was now a pro at getting drunk and she felt a little embarrassed. Her boyfriend had actually rejected the idea of having sex with her. Who the hell does that?

Miley noticed Demi staring at her while she as off in her own world.

"Nick," she informed her, taking a bite of her egg roll.

"Well I was starting to wonder what was up when you hadn't talked about him all day," Demi said jokingly. "What did he want? The photographic version of whatever went on in Liv's basement last night? I saw you guys run into the spare room!" she giggled.

"Doubtful."

Demi looked confused. "Details, please? Was it not good?"

"Was what not good?"

"The sex."

"Oh. We um… we haven't done that yet."

"What? Why? He's hot!"

Miley glared at her best friend. "Yo paws off woman! And honestly I have no idea. I'd like to tell you I wanted to take things slow but… I'm starting to think he's just not into it."

Demi could see she was upset but she figured pressing it wasn't going to make the situation any better. "Miles you know that's not true. He's so into you- I've seen the way he reacts when you just touch him. What exactly happened last night?"

As Miley relayed the nights events she grew more and more upset. By the time she had finished the story, she honestly thought Nick had no intrest in her whatsoever.

A few hours later when Demi had left and Nick had come home, they sat in the kitchen.

"Miley" Nick started

"Yeah?" she said, in a daze as she sat at the kitchen island, watching Nick eat dinner.

"Can I ask why your starting at me?"

"Oh I-um. I- I don't understand what happened last night."

"You don't understand or you don't remember?"

"No I remember it I just… I don't get why you were so against me last night. I mean it was like… it felt like you didn't even…"

Nick put his burger down and held Miley's hands in his own looking her in the eye. "Please don't say what I think you're going to. Because if you think I'm not attracted to you I'd have to question your sanity."

She giggled at that and had to admit she felt relieved by his confession. "It's just that," he continued, "I'm um… I guess I realize your not a virgin…right?"

She blushed and nodded. "That kind of went out the window a while ago" she admitted.

"Okay well look, this is kind of, um. I… I mean… I am."

"Am…what?" she asked, confused. But then, it clicked. "Oooh." She said, elongating the sylebol. "So, you've never…"

"No." he shook his head. "I know that's kind of weird. I just… When I'm on the road, it doesn't give me a lot of time to see people. Or date. I'd just never met the right person, you know?" he looked up at Miley almost ashamed. He felt insecure about the fact that he had so little experience where she'd clearly had plenty.

"Baby you don't have to explain that. I'm… kind of jealous of that."

"What?"

"I know what it looks like…my reputation, and everything. I don't like people thinking I'm some kind of a slut. You don't have that image. Like at all. You're kinda perfect…" she stated.

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm far from perfect"

"That's doubtful." She said, looking down at her lap.

_Great, Nick. You've upset her again, _he scolded himself. Although he didn't really know why. He understood what she meant though. She was probably feeling kind of trampy talking about this stuff and the last thing in the world he wanted was to make Miley uncomfortable.

"I never remember to put the toilet seat down."

"...What?" she asked confused.

"I always leave it up. My Mom yells at my constantly about it when we're on the bus. See? I'm not perfect."

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, loving the fact that she was with a boy who could sense exactly what she was feeling and know how to make it better.

**Please please please review! Let me know which story you'd like me to update next, this one or The Story of Us **

**-Love-**


	9. Chapter 9

**AH sorry I am an idiot! Thank you xmileylovex for bringing this to my attention- I guess people who already reviewed chapter 8 now can't review the updated one because ff thinks it's the same chapter. And I love my reviews... haha so here it is in a new place so PLEASE PLEASE review it! I love you!**

**Sorry it's been a while... enjoy!**

It was a widely known fact that Nick Jonas did not go to parties. He hated dancing in public and he didn't know how to dance to the types of songs played at parties anyway. He never drank and watching drunk people all over each other was never fun. So if you'd asked him what he thought he would be doing on this particular Saturday, he never would have guessed he'd end up here.

The one positive about the night was that Miley had followed through on her promise and was currently wearing a skintight gray/blue strapless dress that showed off her body perfectly and had Nick thinking for a moment that he could endure this 'party' if it allowed staring at her all night. Her long auburn hair was straight and parted to the side, showing off her glowing complexion.

He was standing by the island in a huge kitchen belonging to an even huger house. Miley's friend Olivia, or Liv, as she called her, was apparently even wealthier than Miley. He watched in amusement and somewhat jealousy as Miley talked to her friends. They were all standing around in a circle drinking and talking about what guys they were planning on hooking up with that night. Miley held his hand throughout the conversation and squeezed it every few minutes just to let him know she hadn't forgotten about him.

"and I know he's into me too so it's not, like, slutty for us to be hooking up" finished her friend Jessica.

_Actually, Jessica, hooking up with your married teaching assistant probably does qualify as slutty in most regions of the world. _Nick thought.

"Miley" he groaned in her ear.

She giggled and turned to face him, cutting them out of the conversation with her other friends.

"I'm dying here. It's been an hour can we please get going soon," he begged. It was hard for her to resist those deep chocolate brown eyes but she really wanted to spend some time with her friends and let loose. She had hardly had anything to drink and she needed to be a little less sober when she left.

"I know babe, I'm sorry we'll leave soon let me just talk to Demi and Alice over there for a minute and then we'll go, okay?"

When 20 minutes had passed and Miley was nowhere to be found, Nick figured he might as well go look for her. Apparently "talking" to Demi and Alice involved doing shots every 2 minutes. When he finally found Miley, she was slouching at a bar stool in Olivia's basement. She reached up to grab another shot and downed it like a pro, leaving Nick with a sick feeling in his stomach. _Not again, _he thought.

"Miley can you come here please" he said sternly, helping her up and out of the stool.

"Nick! Ah! _There_ you are, sexy I've been looking for you all night!" she squealed. He blushed a little but quickly reminded himself how drunk she was.

"We're gonna go home now and I'm gonna take care of you baby alright?'

"That sounds dirty!" she shot back, slurring the s.

_Oh Jesus. _

"Nicky I need to go in here with you" she said, pointing to a closed door in the basement.

"Why? Are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?" he asked worried.

"Take me in there!" she huffed, acting like a child.

"Alright I will I will don't worry." He said, helping her stumble towards the room. Once inside, Nick realized it was in fact a bedroom. He watched Miley crawl up onto the bed and lay down seductively and motion with her finger for him to come lay next to her.

"Lock the door first" she said huskily. He did as he was told and lay down next to her, figuring she wanted it and if he was at this damn party, he might as well have some fun. To his surprise, as soon as he was next to her, Miley rolled herself over so that she was straddleing Nick, pressing her body forcefully into his. He tried to respond as minimally as possible but the fact that her open legs revealed the lacy thong she wore under her skirt made it hard for a certain body part to remain calm.

She pressed her lips against his, using her tongue to pry his own open and explore the warmth inside his mouth. He moaned when she simultaneously pressed her centre into his hard on and moved his hands so that they were cupping her breasts.

After a few minutes, when he realized he needed air, and become conscious of what was going on, her pulled away from her. "Babe," he started.

"Kiss me" she demanded.

"Miley you don't know what you're saying."

"Well luckily sex doesn't require talking," she said huskily. "Unless your into that." Even in her sloppy drunken state Nick couldn't help but be completely turned on by her. He indulged himself for a minute letting what she had just said resinate in his mind and then came to his senses.

"What? We're not having sex right now Mi." He said sternly.

"No sex? Why no sex? Are you sure you're really a teenage guy?"

"Alright let me help you up, I think it's time to go," he said, standing up from the bed and extending his hand for her.

"Well maybe I don't _want _to go yet!" she huffed. What was it about being drunk that made people act like five year olds?

"You don't know what you want right now" he tried to reason with her.

"Yes I do! I want you…" she said more softly. "Please," she whispered.

"You're drunk," he said flatly.

"Exactly. It's more fun that way," she said pulling on his shirt.

"Okay that's it." He pulled her up by her hands and scooped her into his arms, bridal style. She was in no way thinking correctly and he needed to get her home and in her own bed, alone.

He was surprised she didn't protest more but got a good laugh out of her excitement about the stubble under his chin she had found on their way out from where he hadn't shaved for a couple days. "Ouch! It's scratchy!" she squealed. And then proceeded to rub his chin with her fingertips, giggling when she saw him cringe from a particularly ticklish spot on his neck.

As he watched her fall asleep in the car on the way home, he tried to think about how this situation would have turned out if it wasn't him. And how he had had to carry Miley drunk out of a party, willing to get in bed with anyone, not once but twice since he'd met her. He knew she had a wild side but there was a difference between having fun and being dangerous. At this point, he wasn't so sure Miley knew the difference. If anything had happened to her, he would be devastated. He then realized that she was now his responsibility. And as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't take care of herself. Miley needed him. And he was okay with that.

* * *

24 Hours Later

Spending the day with Demi was exactly what Miley needed. They had left the house around ten this morning and spent all day shopping and then at the salon and now they were pigging out in Miley's living room on Chinese take-out. **(A/N no idea if they even eat Chinese food in London..)** Nick had been MIA all day and Miley was so confused about the events of last night she haden't even bothered to call him. In fact, she spent most of the day not even worrying about him. But as if on command as soon as the thought of him entered her mind, her phone buzzed and she saw a text from him appear on the screen.

"Baby- are you okay? We really need to talk"

The addition of "we really need to talk" made her stomach heat up and not in the good way. She fully remembered the events of last night seeing as she was now a pro at getting drunk and she felt a little embarrassed. Her boyfriend had actually rejected the idea of having sex with her. Who the hell does that?

Miley noticed Demi staring at her while she as off in her own world.

"Nick," she informed her, taking a bite of her egg roll.

"Well I was starting to wonder what was up when you hadn't talked about him all day," Demi said jokingly. "What did he want? The photographic version of whatever went on in Liv's basement last night? I saw you guys run into the spare room!" she giggled.

"Doubtful."

Demi looked confused. "Details, please? Was it not good?"

"Was what not good?"

"The sex."

"Oh. We um… we haven't done that yet."

"What? Why? He's hot!"

Miley glared at her best friend. "Yo paws off woman! And honestly I have no idea. I'd like to tell you I wanted to take things slow but… I'm starting to think he's just not into it."

Demi could see she was upset but she figured pressing it wasn't going to make the situation any better. "Miles you know that's not true. He's so into you- I've seen the way he reacts when you just touch him. What exactly happened last night?"

As Miley relayed the nights events she grew more and more upset. By the time she had finished the story, she honestly thought Nick had no intrest in her whatsoever.

A few hours later when Demi had left and Nick had come home, they sat in the kitchen.

"Miley" Nick started

"Yeah?" she said, in a daze as she sat at the kitchen island, watching Nick eat dinner.

"Can I ask why your starting at me?"

"Oh I-um. I- I don't understand what happened last night."

"You don't understand or you don't remember?"

"No I remember it I just… I don't get why you were so against me last night. I mean it was like… it felt like you didn't even…"

Nick put his burger down and held Miley's hands in his own looking her in the eye. "Please don't say what I think you're going to. Because if you think I'm not attracted to you I'd have to question your sanity."

She giggled at that and had to admit she felt relieved by his confession. "It's just that," he continued, "I'm um… I guess I realize your not a virgin…right?"

She blushed and nodded. "That kind of went out the window a while ago" she admitted.

"Okay well look, this is kind of, um. I… I mean… I am."

"Am…what?" she asked, confused. But then, it clicked. "Oooh." She said, elongating the sylebol. "So, you've never…"

"No." he shook his head. "I know that's kind of weird. I just… When I'm on the road, it doesn't give me a lot of time to see people. Or date. I'd just never met the right person, you know?" he looked up at Miley almost ashamed. He felt insecure about the fact that he had so little experience where she'd clearly had plenty.

"Baby you don't have to explain that. I'm… kind of jealous of that."

"What?"

"I know what it looks like…my reputation, and everything. I don't like people thinking I'm some kind of a slut. You don't have that image. Like at all. You're kinda perfect…" she stated.

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm far from perfect"

"That's doubtful." She said, looking down at her lap.

_Great, Nick. You've upset her again, _he scolded himself. Although he didn't really know why. He understood what she meant though. She was probably feeling kind of trampy talking about this stuff and the last thing in the world he wanted was to make Miley uncomfortable.

"I never remember to put the toilet seat down."

"...What?" she asked confused.

"I always leave it up. My Mom yells at my constantly about it when we're on the bus. See? I'm not perfect."

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, loving the fact that she was with a boy who could sense exactly what she was feeling and know how to make it better.

**Please please please review! Let me know which story you'd like me to update next, this one or The Story of Us **

**-Love-**


	10. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long! Hopefully this makes up for it!**

Miley sat in third period staring up at Mr. Straker pretending to be the perfect student listening intently when really her mind was miles away. On Nick, to be exact. It had been about a week since the whole "sex" situation had occurred and since then they had been spending every moment together. Since they lived together it was kind of hard to not get close this fast.

For the first time she really felt like she could trust a boy and was falling hard and fast for him. The image of him with her shirt off consumed her brain as she sat in her desk, anxious to get home. Recently he had been much less gentle with her, not that she was complaining, and wasn't afraid to get aggressive.

He would also find little ways to touch her when they were together, like the way he would always reach over and rub her hand when they were in the car, or hold the small of her back while they walked down Carnaby street.

But it wasn't just physical. Although when they were physical with each other it was like his feelings would radiate off Nick's body. Or how he would whisper how he loved her eyes when they were doing "things" where most guys would just compliment her ass. But she felt like they could talk to each other. She told him everything... well almost everything. And at this moment she was practically dying to see him, especially knowing that he had the day off and could be spending time with her right now.

"Alright. That's the end of that for today," said Mr. Straker. "Please read the handouts I gave you at the start of class…and if you don't read them at least ask someone who did so I don't have to give you all detentions." The class let out a collective laugh as the bell rang and everyone made their way into the hall.

Miley stopped by her locker to pick up her history books for seventh period and looked at her phone sitting in her locker. She looked at the time on it and sighed to herself… only 2 more hours.

When she finally did get home she found Nick making her a feast of all her favorite snacks: oreos and peanut butter, red vines, popcorn, triscuts and cheese, and he'd even made her a strawberry daiquiri. Virgin, of course. He didn't feel it was necessary to promote drinking with her.

She fake gasped and put both hands on either side of her cheeks when she entered the kitchen. "Do I really have a boyfriend this wonderful?"

"Well in the interest of not sounding conceited, most of it came from a box."

Miley walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, putting her arms around his neck while his went to her waist, and breathed him in. "Just like I like it" she winked at him, causing him to let out a chuckle.

"You're really not as difficult as everyone says, you know that?"

She wrinkled her nose adorably and smiled. "Mmm thanks baby."

He laughed at her missing the sly insult and squeezed her small hips. "Dig in!"

She walked over to the counter and began shoving her face with the (in Nick's opinion) disgusting foods he'd prepared. She downed a handful of popcorn mixed with cookie dough bites and made a face at him, finally understanding what he had said earlier.

"Who says I'm difficult?"

* * *

The next day, while Miley was still at school, Nick couldn't help look around the massive house he was currently residing in. It was incredible that Miley had actually grown up in places like this. He and his brothers didn't have money until he was fourteen and he was still getting used to it. Taking a peak into the library, he came across a number of big, emrald green, leather books. They took up a whole row of the book shelves lining the walls of the huge, dimly lit room and on the spine of each was a different year. He took out the one from 2000 and looked inside, realizing they were scrapbooks. There were pictures of Miley in huge frilly dresses with bows on the side of her head, kind of like the kind he'd seen the Obama girls wearing when he and his brother were invited to play at the White House. In one, he saw her holding up a little porcelin box, lined with gold and pink paint with a smile showing off her two missing front teeth. He guessed the teeth were inside the box.

Putting the book away, he looked on the shelf below, and saw various school yearbooks. They were lined up from 2000 (1st grade) to the most recent, 2010 (11th grade). He tried to find Miley's picture in everyone, noting the way she'd changed from the year before. He noticed the book from 2008 was missing. Miley would have been just 14 or 15 then. As he wondered where it was, he heard the bell indicating the side door was open, and minutes later Miley came into the library, singing some song she must have made up about the holiness of Friday's.

Giving him a kiss on the lips, she looked at the book he was currently laughing at and gave him a smack across the arm.

"I was twelve, okay? Everyone goes through awkward stages!" she defended.

"I'm not laughing!" he said, obviously laughing.

"Nicholas. May I remind you all of your pictures are access-able on the internet? Maybe we should take a look at how hot you were in middle school."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Really, I think you look cute."

"Yeah whatever butthead. Put that away I wanna watch a movie with you."

"Alright," he said, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. "Wait, there's one missing." She stopped in her tracks on the way out the door. She was turned the other way so luckily he couldn't see the unsure expression on her face.

"Are you sure?" she said, turning around.

"Yeah, look. It skips from 2007 to 2009. See?" he said motioning to the yearbooks with his finger. "Hey wait, even the scrapbook from that year is gone."

"Oh... yeah I forgot my parents must have taken it with them this trip. You know, gotta keep pretending like they care about me!" she said sarcastically.

"First off, I know they care about you but why would they take it? Isn't that kind of a hassle? These books are pretty big."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine let's get out of here. This room always creeps me out a little." She said tugging on his arm, already half way out the door.

"Whatever you say Miss braces-and-glasses-at-the-same-time." That one earned him two slaps.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon Miley received her usual end of the week phone call from her parents. After they'd covered the usual, "how is everything" small talk they felt they needed to ask in order to be "good parents," they started asking her about her time with Nick. Miley didn't share things with her parents, period. They didn't need to know specifics about her life. It just complicated things. So when her mom told her she would be taking half the week off of school to go with them on a family vacation in Aruba, she was a bit concerned about the whole secret.

When she hung up the phone, she ran into Nick's room and told him about it. He, on the other hand, was thrilled with the idea of going on vacation because he had the whole week off.

"Mi what's so bad about going to Aruba? We're gonna be relaxing in the sun for four days it's not a bad thing."

"I know it's just that… Um," she started. He sensed her hesitation but didn't understand why she was so worried. He walked up to her and kissed her softly. "What?" he asked camly.

"I just, haven't really told my parents about us yet." She looked up at him unsure of how he would take it.

"You haven't?"

"Well…no. Have you told yours?"

"Yes." _Crap. _She thought.

"Oh." They stood in silence for a brief moment, neither of them really knowing what to say. It wasn't that he was mad it was just an awkward situation. Nick couldn't help but feel a little hurt or disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell yours?" he asked. "Was it… was it because you it doesn't matter as much to you?"

She looked up, startled. "What? No!"

"Then why?"

"I just—I don't know it just didn't come up."

"But I hear you on the phone… they always ask about me."

"Hey in my defence they've never said 'Miley are you and Nick hot for each other?" she tried to joke.

"Look I just think it's kind of strange you would want to keep this some big secret from your parents."

"But it's not like it's just this, I don't tell them anything!"

Nick tried to be mad at her but this was just kind of sad. He realized Miley really didn't have a relationship with her parents. They gave her whatever she wanted so that they didn't have to deal with her. What other 17 year old girl lives alone?

"Do you think they would care?" he tested.

She frowned a little bit, hesitating. "Not really" she said in a voice he'd never heard from her before.

In that instant Nick realized why Miley was the way she was. Everything about her life made sense to him now. She drank for attention. She had meaningless hookups with guys because she was afraid of letting people in. The dangerous extremes she went to weren't because she liked living wildley, they were because she hoped someone would notice. All she wanted was for someone to realize she was out of control and make her stop. And if her parents weren't going to do it, he would.

"Nick?" she questioned, moving her head so she was in his line of vision.

"Sorry," he said.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just…us. You make me really happy, Mi. You know that right?"

She smiled and blushed slightly. "I guess so, yeah."

"Good. Because it's true."

As their lips connected and although Nick knew it must have been the thousandth time, he would never get too much of her. Everything about her had him begging for more. She could toy with his heart any way she pleased. And to be honest, it scared the crap out of him.

* * *

A few days later, as packing commenced, Miley had called Nick into her room for some fashion advice.

"Mi I don't know! These all look the same to me!"

"Well they're clearly not!" she yelled, exasperated, holding up three pairs of identical white denim cut offs.

"Look I'm sure you'll look amazing in anything you bring so please don't worry about it. Let's just take a break from the packing for a minute."

Damn she sure was high-maintenance. Not that he minded. They sat on her bed and automatically lay down with her body on top of the side of his. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her closer.

They talked about nothing in particular until somehow they ended up not talking at all, as Nick was on top of Miley, loving the way she locked her tongue around his and how she would occasionally pull him down by his belt loops so that his more _sensitive _area grinded into her hips.

After a while she pulled apart momentarily to speak. "Mmm. As much as I love this," she was cut off by Nick's lips on hers "I really need to go bikini shopping if we're really gonna go on this dumb vacation." He connected their mouths once again before responding.

"Can I come?" a pattern was started.

"Uh-uh." Breathe. Kiss.

"Please?" Kiss. Breathe.

"No…but I promise I'll model them for you when I get home" kiss. Another kiss. Yet _another _kiss.

When he managed to control himself long enough to pull away he laughed at her and tried not to get too excited by the mental image she'd given him until she left.

* * *

Just a few days later, bags packed and ready to go, Nick and Miley sat at the kitchen table anticipating the arrival of her parents. The plan was her parents would pick them up on the way to the airport before they all flew down together. Neither spoke that much as they were both a little nervous. Miley because she had never actually introduced a guy to her mom and dad before, and Nick because he was about to meet his girlfriends parents.

He was dressed up in a nice oxford button down while she had on jeans and a white racerback tank-top. She bit the skin on her bottom lip anxiously.

"Stop that" Nick said, gently pulling her lip out from her teeth with his thumb. "it's going to be fine Mi, they're your parents. They'll support you no matter what."

"No that's _your _parents. My parents tell me exactly what they think all the time. Regardless of how hurtful it is."

"You do know I'm nervous too, right?"

She sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Ugh, whatever" she said, shaking her head. "No matter what we have each other. It's not like were really going on a family vacation anyway. It's just an excuse for them to take a few days off from their already leisurely lives and justify it by taking me along."

"…Why are you so negative about this? It could be fine."

"I know, sorry. Just… promise me you won't take them too seriously."

"What does that mean?" he looked at her, confused.

"Nothing, just don't let them get into your head okay?"

Suddenly they heard the front door open and a pair of heals clack against the hard wood floor of the entryway. When it opened again, a set of light thuds joined in.

"Darling we're home!"

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Oh hey there...**

**So I know it's taken me about 4 years to post something but... **

**I have a new story up!**

**It's called Crossing the Line so check it out on my profile!**

**It started off as a one shot but if you guys want me to keep posting I'll put up the second chapter**

**Please read! I hope you haven't forgotten about me!**

**I've missed you beautiful readers!**


End file.
